I Gave You All
by HeyItsRachellll
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy helps girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Girl doesn't return feelings. All Hell breaks loose. Phantom of the Opera themed. I update every Saturday.


I Gave You All

**This is my first FanFic ever. I kind of just had this idea and decided to type it out. The title might not make sense for awile, but it will, i promise. Hopefully you like it, if not, hopefully it gets better. Enjoy your stay.**

"Alright, thanks for sticking around guys. Bye." He closed out of the stream. As soon as the word "OFFLINE" appeared next to a blinking red dot, he leaned back in his chair and let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"You OK there Cry?"questioned his friend Russ, breaking the comfortable silence.

He exhaled again and slowly sat up in his chair.

"Yeah," he replied. The silence returned as the only two streamers left sat there without saying a word. Cry glanced at the clock and laughed to himself. How was it that he stayed up playing video games with his friends, till about eight o'clock in the morning, every Saturday without going completely insane? He let out an enormous yawn and put his head on the desk. He began to slowly doze off.

"Hey Cry?" Russ exclaimed rather loudly. His head quickly shot up and he answered with an irritated grunt. Couldnt he just rest his eyes for a minute? Or maybe an hour? Russ mistook the noise for an aknowledgement and continued to talk. "Have you ever just looked through the chat after a stream? People are insane. They just keep on chatting, even after the stream is finnished. Its really weird."

Cry thought about it. Insane? Yes. Weird? Of course. But the stray followers did not annoy him or irritate him at all. He liked to think of their post-stream chatting as sort of applause, or standing ovation for the stream. It made him feel like they were congradulating him and everyone else on their fantastic performance for the night. Instead of attepming to explain his theory to Russ, Cry just gave an agreeing sigh. He turned his attention to the chat, which was slowly fading to a smooth rythm. His eyes scanned the statements, which essentially, were all the same. Most referred to the stream, saying things like "That was the best stream yet!" or "Cant wait till next Saturday!". Some people were being insanely random by typing sexual and/or disturbing things. Then there was always the occasional "So do you guys ever think Cry will show his face?". These chatters were the ones that irritated him the most because they asked this despite the fact that he has said multiple times that it will never happen.

Could people not see the beauty behind the mystery? Did they really want to ruin the wonder of it all by placing an image to a sound? The only people who would ever know his face and his identity is his family and close friends. He could trust them, but the general public was way too viscous to have that kind of knowledge. People would hunt him down and harass him and his loved ones until they would have to move, yet again, to escape the internet stalkers.

"Whelp, im gonna go sleep. See ya buddy." Cry started to say goodbye, but Russ hung up the Skype call before he could finish. Russ was Cry's best friend ever since Russ contacted him and suggested they play video games together sometime. He had been here with Cry from the very beginning. The beginning being the first ever "Late Night with Cry and Russ".

Cry spun around in his chair and got up, just to fall back onto his bed. He layed there, staring up at the ceiling. How long had it been, since then? Two years? Three? Who knows. All he knew was that his YouTube grew in a way that he never dreamed it would. A million subscribers? He never even thought that he would get one subscriber, let alone 1 milion. But people just continued to follow and watch. It was amazing.

Yet, many days, Cry wished he wasnt so popular. He wished that he didnt have to feel like it was his obligation to upload a video everyday. Gaming was a passion, something he loved to do on a daily basis. Nothing would ever make him stop doing it. If he had never made a YouTube and gained so many subscribers, his life wouldnt be affected at all. Cry instantly regretted thinking that. That was wrong. If he had never become a part of the YouTube community, he wouldnt of met all of his wonderful companions.

He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. There was no use trying to sleep now, even though he wanted to. Cry found that after streams it was next to impossible for him to even get a minute of rest. He wanted to, he really did, but it was impossible.

Cry made his way across the room, back over to his computer. It had been an hour since the stream ended and the chat had grown silent. Bored, he began to scroll through it, searching for anything worth seeing. As expected there was nothing.

One subscriber, though, had caught his negative attention. The username was FlawlessGamer. There were multiple chats from this user, all consisting of her refering to the "flawless gaming channel" she had, and how everyone should check it out. This annoyed Cry very much because it was specifically listed in the rules that there should be no advertising. Even if she didnt read the rules, its common knowledge that doing what she did was rude and imposing.

He searched for more of her irritating comments and found that she somehow snuck a link past the moderators without them noticing. He let out a frustrating sigh and clicked on it. "Lets see how "flawless" this gamer is."he said to no one in particular. As soon as the screen loaded he was blinded by a combination of bright colors. The channel banner was so colorful and obnoxious that he could hardly make out the words that were on it. He scrolled down the page and glanced at the spot where the number of subscribers would be. His eyes widened in suprise, as the number was large. If she already had so many subscribers, why would she be advertising her channel on the stream?

Cry searched for a video to watch so he could put an explanation to her popularity. There was one video that had the title "Carly Plays Mad Father-SOOO SCARY!". He sat there staring at the words for a moment. They were just as obnoxious as the banner. Her name should have been ObnoxiousGamer instead of Flawless. Cry chuckled at his own joke.

Once the video loaded, a high-pitched, squeaky voice greeted him with the words "Hey, my little lovelies! Welcome to me playing Mad Father!" she went on to explain what the game was while Cry burst out laughing. This was ridiculous! Little Lovelies? Is that what she called her subscribers? He tried to continue watching to see if she was at least good at the game, but she wasnt. After calming and slowing down to a few weak laughs, Cry decide he had to share this with Russ. He wasnt normally one to make fun of, or laugh at other YouTubers, unless of course that was they intended, but this FlawlessGamer discovery was too good to keep to himself.

Cry immediatly set up a chat and messaged Russ, asking him if he had heard of this female YouTuber. A few minutes later, a soft beep notified him that Russ had replied. He rolled over to the computer screen and keyboard and read Russ's answer. He was immediatly taken by surprise.

The message read:

-Yeah, she's pretty good.

What? Russ had heard of her? That didnt shock him as much as the second statement, which clearly read that Russ thought she was good at what she did. Was he kidding? She didnt suck, but Cry felt that she was obnoxious and fake, not "good". FlawlessGamer didnt play the games for the sake of loving games, no, she played them for the popularity. It was frustrating. His friend had to be kidding.

-Isnt it a little early to be drinking Russ?

-Huh?

-Come on man, seriously.

-I am being serious. Cry, she's actually good at what she does, why do you think she has so many viewers? Ill admit she is a little bit crazy, but its her character, you know?

Cry sat staring at his friend's reply. Russ honesty believed that FlawlessGamer deserved her number of viewers. Had the world gone completely and utterly insane? Was he the only one who didnt think she had talent? He thought about it. Maybe he was the one who was insane, maybe he should watch it again and try to see the talent that Carly actually had. Cry dismissed the idea, he knew what he had watched. She was just another YouTuber who was there for the popularity; she wanted to make people laugh.

He decided not to reply to Russ, but instead observe the comments on the video. Almost every single one consisted of a "We love you Carly!" or "Dude, she is so hot.". So it was true. Cry was insane.

Was he missing something? Did she have some sort of charm that he didnt notice or couldnt see? He watched multiple videos of hers, trying to find one that made him understand why she was loved so much. His efforts were done in vain. Surrendering, he placed his head on the desk, exhausted. After a few moments of feeling defeated, he looked up and noticed something strange. Well, maybe it was strange to every other viewer on here, but to him it was pure gold. There was one, just one, comment that proved he wasnt, infact crazy. It said everything that he had been thiking. It read:

-I dont see why she's so popular.-

Neither did he! This was amazing! Someone finally understood his standpoint on the matter. The comment had about fifty dislikes on it, but just to prove how important this user was to him, he added one like to it. Hopefully they would see it and realise that their opinion was shared by at least one other person. One person who was so relieved that he wasnt alone.

So there you go. Chapter one. Took me awhile to do, but hopefully it was worth it. With Cry's character im not trying as hard to make it exactly like him. I feel like with writing you should be able to sculp the characters how you feel nesesary. He may seem irrtated right now, but remember he just did a live stream. I am at a bit of a block. Im having an enormous difficulty thinking of a real name/username for the anonymous commenter.(female by the way).So if you have any suggestions, let me know!

Also i really hope there isnt a real YouTuber named FlawlessGamer. I would feel very mean and rude if there was.

Please leave negative/positive reviews. I need input. You all are my muse.


End file.
